To form an electronic component, a die can be placed on a lead frame and a molding compound can be applied over the die and the lead frame. Once cured, the mold compound encapsulates the die and a portion of the lead frame. In addition, superfluous cured mold compound remains in contact with the lead frame in regions associated with distributing the mold compound to encapsulate the die on a multi-die lead frame. Such superfluous mold compound is removed from the lead frame, conventionally referred to as degating, prior to further processing to form electronic component.
When the superfluous mold compound is removed from the lead frame, oftentimes the lead frame is distorted. Different mold compounds adhere to the lead frame with differing strengths. Adhesion of a mold compound to the lead frame can depend on curing conditions and surface conditions of the lead frame. When the superfluous mold compound is removed from the lead frame, the lead frame can be bent or warped, adversely affecting downstream processing. For example, a warped or bent lead frame may not fit into a shelf or slot in downstream equipment or may cause misalignment with cutters or other processing equipment, leading to lower yield of the final electronic component.
As such, an improved process for encapsulating dies and degating from a lead frame would be desirable.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.